This invention relates to cycle exercisers and particularly to an ergometer-exerciser which works muscle groups in the arms, legs, and upper and lower torso, thereby placing a uniformly high demand on the blood and oxygen circulation systems throughout the entire body.
Ordinary cycle exercisers are in the nature of a stationary, one-wheel cycle, with a pedal-driven apparatus applying work to a resistance wheel of some kind. They have the disadvantage of exercising only the muscles of the legs and lower torso.
Running and jogging are of greater benefit because more muscle groups are used, thereby placing a greater, more uniform demand on the body's blood and oxygen systems.
However, running has disadvantages, too. Mostly, this is an outdoor activity which is practiced on public streets, roads, and sidewalks. Vehicle traffic is an ever present danger. Bad weather makes it disagreeable. There is no way of measuring the work expended. Heart beat monitors are used by some joggers but there is little if any relationship between the readings and muscle work output. Special foot-wear is required to prevent foot and leg injuries. And many people, do to excess weight, arthritis, bad feet or legs, or other ailment, simply cannot run.
On the other hand, a stationary cycle-type exerciser which exercises the whole body through the arms and legs is a great improvement over running and jogging. It can be used indoors, it is safe from traffic hazards, and entirely independent of bad weather. Work input is precisely measureable. Foot and leg injuries are no problem. And most people regardless of weight, size, or physical problems, can use one.
One example of such a cycle exerciser which effectively works muscles in the arms, legs, and upper and lower torso simultaneously, is disclosed in Hooper U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,030 issued Feb. 12, 1980.